The invention relates to arc spinner interrupters, and more specifically relates to an insulation baffle to prevent transfer of the arc from the arcing contacts to the main contacts.
Arc spinner type interrupters are known in the art and are typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,577, in the name of Gerald A. Votta, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,576, in the name of Robert Kirkland Smith.
In these devices, a flat conductive ring, hereinafter called the arc runner, is provided which is disposed in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the interrupter and perpendicular to the flow of arc current during circuit interruption. This arc runner is then electrically connected in series with a coil to which it is closely coupled. A movable contact is then arranged to make annular contact engagement and disengagement with a cooperating annular surface of the arc runner facing away from the coil. When the contact opens, an arc is drawn from the arc runner to the movable contact and the arc current flows through the coil. This then induces a circulating current in the arc runner, which is a shorted turn, and both the arc runner and coil then produce a resultant magnetic field in the region of the arc.
The magnetic field component from the arc runner circulating current is displaced in phase from that of the coil so that a fairly substantial field is present just before a current zero interval. The effect of the arc current in the magnetic field produced by the arc runner and coil is such that a Lorentz force is established which tends to rotate the arc around the arc runner. This rotational movement of the arc is through a relatively static dielectric gas which fills the arc space and thereby tends to deionize and cool the arc so that the arc can be interrupted at the first current zero.
In the past, there was a danger that the arc would transfer back from the arcing contact to the main contact. The transfer back of the arc to the main stationary contacts would remove current from the coil in series with the arcing contact ring and would result in arc interruption failure. To avoid this danger, prior structures have employed self-blasting and puffer-assist techniques. Other structures have employed a wide separation between the main contacts and arcing contacts, which requires more space and material.